<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bathtubs by Bruisingandlovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734171">Bathtubs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisingandlovely/pseuds/Bruisingandlovely'>Bruisingandlovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Multi, Murder, Necrophilia, Other, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruisingandlovely/pseuds/Bruisingandlovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A necrophile is more than happy searching the streets for bodies, untill one day they get lucky...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tabbi Boots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a series! It's an og work, not fandom related sorry. Feedback appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bathtubs</p><p>Chapter 1 Tabbi Boots</p><p>  She was heavy. I'd tried dragging her at first but it was scraping her skin and I didn't want that. Now I'd slung her over my shoulder instead but walking was difficult. My breathing was heavy, a stark contract to her silence.</p><p>  Her skin was soft against mine and her perfume was laid on thick. I kept going, excited about how lucky I'd been. I think she'd od'd on some sort of drug, probably Class A. It was late enough that the streets were clear. So lucky. </p><p>  I leaned her against the wall as I searched for my keys. Left pocket, nope. Ah, right pocket! They were as cold as she was. I pulled her through and began to run her a bath. I dug out my special bath soaps and looked for one to match her perfume, jasmine. I poured them in, being generous. Only the best for her.</p><p>  "What's your name?" I asked. </p><p>  "Lilly, what a beautiful name. I knew a girl in school called Lilly. She was almost as pretty as you, similar jawline." I replied. </p><p>  When the water had almost filled the tub, I lifted her I to the sofa to remove her clothes and dress. Black Tabbi boots, good taste. I pi one hand behind her back till I felt the zipper and undid it. Black Channel dress, very good taste. She'd likely had jewelry and a purse too but such things get stolen quickly. When I'd found her she'd probably been there all night. Someone would definitely missing her though, no one that rich ever flew under the radar. Still, I was a person unwilling to turn down such a good opportunity. <br/>  Carrying her bridal style; I lowered her into the warm water. I began to wash away the foam from her mouth. I used a body scrub to remove the dirt and rain from her body. I started with her arms, lifting them carefully. Then her breasts and torso. She was toned, probably worked out. She was a B maybe a C cup but I wasn't very knowledgeable. <br/>  "You kept yourself well you know, it takes dedication to stay in shape. I like to workout myself." <br/>Once I was done bathing her I laid a towel on my bed and lifted her onto it. I brushed her down softly until she was dry. Then I moved her to the chair and began to blow dry her hair. I loved doing this, it was so intimate. I spoke to her occasionally and brushed her hair. It was long and fell like silk in an old painting, blonde and waist length. <br/>  With one hand behind her head and one hand cupping her face, I leaned down to her level and tilted her to look at me. She was so pretty in this light and all washed up. The tension between us was too much to bear any longer so I learnt in and kissed her. Her lips were plump and supple against mine. I kept kissing her, moving down to her neck and breasts. <br/>  Before I could continue, I picked her up and once again laid her down on the bed, the towel now removed. One hand under her back, I began to play with her breasts, kissing them lightly. I took a brief look at her lying there - the perfect pillow princess - before parting her legs. <br/>  My tongue traced her cold clit before I entered her, thrusting slowly at first them much faster. Euphoria washed over me in waves, I never felt closer to someone than I did making love to a corpse. I leaves over her and kissed her more passionately now. I was so damn lucky. She was mine and all mine at least for a week until I'd have to let her go. <br/>  I don't mind the look and smell of a rotting body but my boyfriend and neighbours sure would. I couldn't have anyone finding her if I wanted to keep doing this. <br/>  As I finished I fell over her, breathless. It felt so good to be home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Demitri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ari's boyfriend, Demitri is wonderful in bed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 2! Feedback appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bathtubs</p><p>Chapter 2</p><p> "Did you hear about that missing girl?" He asked. <br/>  "Oh?"<br/>  "Yeah, apparently she was kinda famous on Instagram or something. Rose Jean I think her name was."<br/>  He knew I was interested in this sort of thing. Ofcourse he didn't know why, I'd just told him I liked true crime. <br/>  "Hmmm..." I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. He was taller than me by about four inches so I always had to stand on my toes. <br/>  "I'm just about to have dinner, would u like anything?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was going to say, I said it as he did.<br/>  "Just a black coffee please." He laughed at me chiming in. "Am I that predictable?" <br/>  "Absolutely you are ." I smiled. <br/>  I pulled away from him and began to prepare dinner for myself. It was only paella out of a bag, you know, the Frozen stuff. As it was crying in the pan I put the kettle on to boil. While I was waiting I looked at him. He'd sat down and was on his phone. I didn't really use social media but Demi was all about it. <br/>  "What's Twitter saying?"<br/>  "Someone's been outed as a groomer. It's pretty stupid to be honest because their account was literally made this month and all of their tweets are so fake, look."<br/>  I leaned in to look at his phone.<br/>  "God yeah, and with a username like that too. Okay Mx. AnaMiaButterfly." He spoke about the community enough for me to make a few jokes here and there. I wasn't really bothered by what he did online but I kept my mouth shut around other people because I knew it could land him in hot water. <br/>  Speaking of hot water, I went back to making his coffee. The smell of seafood had begun to fill the air and I flipped the paella around in the pan. I handed him his coffee and watched him take it to the bedroom. <br/>  "Hey," I called after him, "freshen up for me." I winked and he gave me a thumbs up.<br/>  "Sure thing, boss."</p><p>  Once is eaten, I went to the bathroom to freshen up myself. As I was sitting on the toilet I thought about Lilly. She'd lied when she'd given me that name. Typical. Well, it might not have been her. <br/>  I pulled up my phone and searched her name. Nope, it was definitely her. She really did have good fashion sense too, I could see why she was popular. I scrolled through pictures of her - alive - for a few minutes before wiping and opening the shower cubical. My thoughts never left her even as I was douching. What would Demi think if he knew Rose Jean was under the flooring of out bathroom at this very moment? He'd always been supportive of me and my kinks and it wasn't like I'd ever killed anyone, I was just an opportunist. <br/>  "Ari?" Demi called from the bedroom.<br/>  "Coming, my love."<br/>  I walked in naked and he wolf whistled at me. <br/>  "Oh shush." I dismissed him. He'd stripped down too. By the looks of it he'd also been in the toy cupboard. <br/>  "What's on the menu today?" I climbed onto the bed and crawled towards him. I knelt in front if him like a dog. <br/>  "I was thinking dildo for me and dick for you? Maybe some gloves and a mask..."<br/>  "Sounds good to me." I wasn't really into bdsm or anything but I knew he loved it so I indulged him.<br/>  We got to work, him putting his puppy hood on and me peeling the latex free gloves over my arms. Demi was allergic to latex, which he thought, was pretty stupid. But luckily for him wet look got him just as hard. <br/>  "Aww, who's a good puppy?" I patted his head. "Lie down for me, there's a good boy."<br/>  He obliged and I began kissing his stomach. It was flat and cold. Nice and cold. I always kept the heating off and windows open when we had sex, that way he wouldn't warm up. He'd told me it was hard to get it up because of his blood not reaching his extremities but I'd rather have him cold than hard.<br/>  I ran my hands over his small body as he lay there quietly, arms stuck to his sides. He'd gotten really good at pretending to be dead. My glove covered hands found his limp dick and began to caress it, gently stroking. I heard him hold his breath. Total turn on. I pressed my mouth against his tip and kissed it before opening up and taking it in. I ran my tongue along it as I moved my head up and down. He slowly began to get hard and I smiled at my good work.<br/>  When he let out a small moan I stopped, total mood killer. I turned my attention to myself, stroking until I was almost begging for it. Turning, I picked up the condom packet and opened it before slipping it onto the dildo. I lubed it up all ready. <br/>  "Sit." I commanded and he sat up facing away from me, still making no noise. I'd trained him so well. After putting lube onto the gloves I rubbed them against his asshole. I knew this was torture for him and kept going as long as I thought he could take it. <br/>  With one hand on his lower back, I teased him one last time before slipping a finger in. I could tell he was biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. God I loved him. I moved in and out of him, loosening him up before I stuck my middle finger in too. <br/>  Once I'd made my way to three fingers I decided it was time for the dildo. <br/>  "Are you ready for it, puppy?" Silence. <br/>  I pressed it against him and began to push. <br/>  "Relax." I told him.<br/>  It went in easier after that. As soon as it was completely taken I stopped thrusting and turned the vibe on for him. Now it was my turn. <br/>  "Lie down for me, sweetheart." His hands held the dildo in place as he did what I'd asked. Just to be safe I got up and turned the fan on. Despite his naturally low body heat he did tend to warm up when he was excited. I went quickly to the sink and washed the gloves off before returning. <br/>  When I'd been with others before I'd had to have them lie in a cold bath for as long as possible before we did anything.  I even got one girl to lie in ice. That was before I'd met Demitri. His ed meant he was cold most of the time, so we never had to do anything as drastic as that. <br/>  My heart raced in anticipation as I lubed up the gloves once again and prepared myself. I really didn't care that much to loosen myself before penetration. As long as long as he was hard I honestly sort of liked the pain. Lucky for me this was one such occasion. Kneeling over him I took his dick in my hand and guided it towards my ass. With a deep breath I lowered myself onto him. Up and down I went lowering myself deeper each time. Pain shot through me and I kneeled all the way up, pulling myself off him. After a few seconds as the pain began to subside I lowered myself again until he was all the way inside.<br/>  I played with myself as I was riding him. His masked face to the ceiling, eyes closed. I wondered what it was like for him to have to be quiet. His dick felt so good against the walls of my ass, God I could do this all day. I leaned forward, one hand on his chest and one hand still pleasuring myself. Faster I went, closer and closer until - bliss came over me as I reached climax. I stopped thrusting and lay there on top of him for a few minutes, pressed against his cold body I could feel him shivering.<br/>  I pulled myself off of him, breathing heavily. I peeled the condom off him and took control of the dildo, his hands moved to his sides once again. The taste of his cock on my tongue as I licked the sides was one I'd grown to love. Don't get me wrong, as much as I loved corpses I loved him too. I'd slowly begun to enjoy pleasing him over the two years we'd been together.<br/>  Continuing to lick his head, I moved the dildo in and out until I could feel him trembling. My mouth covered his dick and he came inside. He let out a whimper. He never was good at keeping quiet when he came but I didn't mind as he always came last. After a few more seconds I stopped thrusting and pulled the dildo out. <br/>  After removing the condom I put it to one side, wiped my mouth and lay down next to him. I took the gloves off and threw them onto the floor. <br/>  "Speak." <br/>  "I love you." He panted. <br/>  "I love you too, now take the hood off so I can kiss you." <br/>  He did so quickly and turned his head to kiss me sloppily. I laid one of my arms across his chest. I was luck to have a boyfriend as wonderful as him. So lucky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>